1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data transmitting method of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a data transmitting method of a LCD capable of reducing the number of buses between a source driver and a timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A (Prior Art) is a partial circuit diagram showing a conventional LCD 100. FIG. 1B (Prior Art) shows timing charts of some signals of the LCD 100 of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the LCD 100 includes a timing controller 102, buses 1051 to 1058, a source driver 104 and a pixel array (not shown). The source driver 104 includes a receiver 104a and a line buffer 104b. The pixel array has pixels each including red, green and blue sub-pixels. Sub-pixel data of each color of sub-pixel includes eight sets of bit data. For example, the sub-pixel data of the red sub-pixel includes red bit data Bit0 to Bit7. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, illustrations are made by taking the associated circuit for transmitting the red bit data Bit0 to Bit7 as an example. The buses 1051 to 1058 are paired and are for respectively inputting the bit data Bit0 to Bit7 to receiving units 106 to 112 of the receiver 104a. Registers 114 to 120 of the line buffer 104b respectively receive the bit data Bit0 to Bit7 through the receiving units 106 to 112, and respectively output a plurality of output signals SO1 to SO4 during a next clock cycle of a clock signal CLK. The output signals SO1 to SO4 respectively include the bit data Bit0 and Bit1, Bit2 and Bit3, Bit4 and Bit5 and Bit6 and Bit7.
However, when the sub-pixel data of each sub-pixel includes the eight sets of bit data, 24 buses between the source driver 104 and the timing controller 102 are needed to transmit data between the source driver 104 and the timing controller 102. The buses occupy a larger layout area on a printed circuit board (PCB) so that the cost of the LCD is higher. Meanwhile, the buses make the timing controller have the higher loading.